YunJae's Chibi Series :: Kiss Kiss!
by junnilicious
Summary: Ketika Jaejoong kecil ingin merasakan sebuah ciuman/YunJae's chibi in action/Just read and enjoy! :D


YunJae Chibi series :: Kiss Kiss!

Author : junnilicious

Cast : YunJae

Genre : Fluffy

Ket. Umur:: Yunho-8 tahun dan Jaejoong-5 tahun.

**xxXXxx**

.

Jung Yunho kecil sedang terduduk di bangku taman yang sudah terlihat sepi, wajahnya ia benamkan di kedua telapak tangannya, bahu nya naik turun sementara isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung~" Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak kecil dengan wajah cantik sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata besarnya yang begitu bening.

"Hyung kenapa? Hyung lagi cedih ya?" tanya anak kecil itu lagi seraya duduk di sebelah Yunho yang masih terisak pelan.

"Hyung jangan cedih, nih Joongie kacih pelmen." Katanya lagi dengan suara cadelnya yang begitu menggemaskan, dia mengulurkan permen lollypop kearah Yunho.

Yunho menatap anak kecil yang bernama Joongie itu lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku ga mau permen. Nanti gigiku bolong-bolong," katanya pada Joongie yang masih mengulurkan permen padanya.

Joongie mengerjap-ejapkan mata besarnya. "Maca ci hyung? Gigi Joongie ga bolong-bolong kug. Hiii~" ucapnya sembari memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan menyeka air matanya, ia melihat lagi pada sosok cantik itu dan mengusap rambut hitam pekat yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya.

"Nanti juga kamu giginya bolong." Kata Yunho. Joongie cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya, sebal.

"Joongie kan lajin cikat gigi. Jadi gigi Joongie ga mungkin bolong, tauu~! Gigi nya hyung tuh yang bolong-bolong." ucap Joongie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Joongie lalu ia mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Hey Joongie, kenapa kau memanggilku hyung? Kau harus memanggilku Oppa, jangan menjadi perempuan tomboy, Arraseo?"

Joongie memiringkan kepalanya imut, "tapi Joongie bukan pelempuan. Joongie kan laki-laki,"

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada sosok di sampingnya itu, wajah cantik dan mata besar itu mustahil di miliki seorang laki-laki.

"Kamu bandel ya Joongie. Pokoknya panggil aku Oppa. Arra?"

Joongie mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Joongie laki-laki." Keukeuh Joongie. Dia melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan little Joongie nya pada Yunho.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat pakai celanamu!" perintah Yunho salah tingkah karena ia melihat jelas little Joongie yang berukuran sangat kecil itu. Wajah Yunho bersemu merah, ternyata Joongie memiliki apa yang dia miliki.

"Hehehehe.. hyung pelcaya kan Joongie itu laki-laki." Kata Joongie sambil memakai lagi celananya lalu kembali duduk disamping Yunho.

"Nde~" pasrah Yunho tanpa mau melihat pada Joongie, dia masih merasa malu karena kejadian tadi.

"Oiyaah~ nama hyung ciapa ci?" tanya Joongie yang merasa belum mengetahui nama Yunho.

"Jung Yunho," jawab Yunho singkat dan lagi-lagi tanpa menatap wajah Joongie.

"Jung Yunnie hyung." Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Joongie yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Joongie panggil Yunnie hyung aja, ndee?" Yunho tersenyum dan menganggung kecil.

Joongie berteriak girang dan bertepuk tangan dengan begitu hebohnya.

"Asyiikk… Joongie punya teman baluu… Yunnie hyung mau belteman dengan Joongie kan?" Joongie menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Tentu saja Joongie. Kita berteman."

**xxXXxx**

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan antara Yunho dan Joongie semakin terlihat akrab, keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, main di taman, atau main di rumah Yunho dan terkadang di rumah Joongie.

Joongie yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanan seringpula di ajarkan oleh Yunho yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Yunho biasa mengajari Joongie menulis alfabeth atau belajar membaca dan menggambar.. Seperti sekarang ini, Joongie berada di kamar Yunho yang sedang mengajarinya membaca dengan benar.

"Joongie… coba kamu eja… R-A-T-A…" Yunho menunjuk deretan huruf yang ia tulis dan memperlihatkannya pada Joongie.

" L-A-T-A…" kata Joongie sambil mengeja satu persatu huruf.

"Bukan Lata.. tapi.. rata.. R-A-T-A… mengerti?" ulang Yunho karena ia mendengar Joongie masih salah dalam mengeja huruf.

"L-A-T-A… dibacanya lata, benal begitu kan hyung?"

"Salah Joongie… bukan LATA tapi RATA… R… R… R.. bukan L.. coba ulangi, ne?" Yunho kembali menunjuk deretan huruf yang tercetak rapih di buku bigsize itu.

"…"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, merasa Joongie malah terdiam membuat dia menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sosok Joongie yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca, sekali berkedip maka bisa dipastikan air mata akan tumpah di mata besarnya itu.

"Huwaa… hiks… Joongie ga bica…hiks… hiks… Joongie ga bica baca… hiks.. hiks… huluf itu tetap Joongie baca lata… hiks…" akhirnya Joongie menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Yunho merasa bersalah karena ia yang telah membuat Joongie menangis seperti ini, dia lupa kalau Joongie itu cadel dan masih belum bisa membaca huruf R.

"Ssst… mianhe.. hyung yang salah.. jangan menangis lagi, ne? nanti hyung kasih es krim vanilla. Oke?" rayu Yunho.

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Joongie mulai reda, kini hanya terdengar isakan kecil saja.

"Benal?" tanya Joongie memastikan sambil mengusap lelehen air mata di pipi mulusnya.

"Tentu. Kita sudahi belajar kali kini, nde?"

Joongie mengangguk riang.

"Joongie ingin main apa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Joongie membuat pose berpikir dengan begitu menggemaskan, "Joongie ingin mainan cium-ciuman aja, hyung.. okeee?" jawab Joongie riang membuat Yunho tersedak air minum yang sedang ia minum.

"Ya. kita tak boleh memainkan permainan itu. Permainan itu khusus orang dewasa." Sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong cemberut, "Tapi Joongie pengen main ituu… kemalin Joongie dengal dari chullie hyung kalo ciuman itu enak(?)"

"Kau jangan dengarkan Heechul. Hmm.. kita main yang lain saja, ya?" rayu Yunho lagi.

Joongie menggelengkan kepalanya. "nggak mau… joongie mau main itu aja.. Yunnie hyung jahaat!"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika melihat mata Joongie yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Arraseo.." pasrahnya. Joongie bertepuk tangan dengan girangnya..

"Hollee… Joongie main cium-ciuman sama Yunnie hyung."

"Kita langsung saja ya?" kata Yunho yang di balas anggukan semangat dari Joongie.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Joongie, semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kemerahan Joongie.

"Hmm.. Hmm—Hmmff…" Joongie mendesah ketika Yunho mulai memagut bibir bawahnya dan bibir atasnya secara bergantian.

Dua menit kemudian Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap wajah Joongie yang berwarna kemerahan dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hosh… bagaimana… Joongie?" tanya Yunho di sela-sela menggirup udara.

"Hosh… gi… lagi.. hyung…"

Yunho terperangah keget. Joongie memintanya lagi? O.O

"Joongie meminta Yunnie mencium Joongie lagi?" tanya Yunho. Joongie mengangguk riang.

"Oke ^^" sahut Yunho dan kembali mencium Joongie.

.

Setelah ciuman ketika mereka usai, akhirnya Yunho kembali melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Joongie, Yunho melihat Joongie yang wajahnya benar-benar merah dengan bibir membengkak dan merah merekah.

"Joongie… mainannya udahan yuk. Besok kita lanjut lagi…" kata Yunho sambil mengelus bibir bengkak Joongie.

Joongie tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalnya berulangkali.

"Besok, kita mainan cium-ciuman pake lidah. Othoke?" tanya Yunho tersenyum mesum.

"Holee… besok main cium-ciuman pake lidah sama Yunnie hyung. Asiikk :D"

**=FIN=**

.

Iseng bikinchibi Yunjae malah jadinya kayak gini =,=

thanks 4 reading ^^

.

**junnilicious**


End file.
